O Beijo
by Aline Black
Summary: No final da guerra, ainda em meio ao campo de batalha, ela o vê de um modo diferente. (SSxHG)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**O Beijo**

É a primeira vez que o vejo como um homem. Ajoelhado em meio aos corpos e destroços do que um dia foi Hogwarts. O vejo com as mãos cobrindo os olhos, talvez tentando esconder o pranto, ou simplesmente não querendo ver aquilo. Muitos passavam ao seu lado, fingiam não o notar, ou o ignoravam deliberadamente. Naquele momento eu vi que ele estava tão ou mais destruído do que nós. Ele também sofria por tudo e por todos, carregava com ele, assim como Harry, o peso do mundo bruxo nos ombros.

Mas creio que ele também estava perdido e sem rumo, não havia ninguém para quem retornar. Quando retirou as mãos do rosto, mesmo de longe, pude ver seus olhos. Mas eu não sabia ao certo o que tinha visto neles, desespero, angústia ou alívio. Ele logo começou a olhar para os lados, talvez procurando algo ou alguém, ou simplesmente querendo saber a real amplitude do que aconteceu.

Em um determinado momento, seus olhos negros cruzaram com os meus olhos castanhos. E ali se demoraram por um alguns instantes, eu pude notar em seu rosto, que em seus lábios, formou-se um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso, vindo dele, já era muita coisa para alguém que nunca esboçou, sequer, uma expressão de felicidade.

Aquele pequeno sorriso me fez tomar a atitude seguinte, afastei-me de meus amigos e fui ao encontro dele. Não tive medo ou receio de me aproximar, creio que nunca mais sentiria algo assim perto dele. Fiquei, a cerca de, um passo de distância e agachei-me a sua frente. Ele olhou-me com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa, talvez?

— A senhorita está bem? — perguntou-me ele.

— Sim, estou ótima e o senhor?

Ele parecia aliviado.

— Fazem alguns bons anos que não me sinto tão bem. — Confessou-me ele.

Sorri singelamente, estendi a mão em direção ao rosto dele, afastei uma pequena mecha de seu negro cabelo que havia caído sobre seus olhos.

— Obrigada — disse a ele, enquanto acariciava levemente seu rosto — o senhor salvou minha vida. Sempre estarei em dívida com o senhor, professor.

— Não diga bobagens senhorita, fiz meu dever com professor, protegi aos alunos de Hogwarts. E posso seguramente dizer que, salvar-lhe a vida foi um privilégio.

Ele fez uma leve reverência, um pouco desajeitada, pois ainda estava de joelhos. Aquilo me fez rir. Ajoelhei-me diante dele, ainda com um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto.

— Professor Snape, eu preciso lhe dizer algo, — agora meu rosto estava sério — hoje é a primeira vez que o vejo como um homem, — os olhos dele arregalaram-se um pouco — como um mero mortal, como alguém que eu posso tocar. Sim, o vejo como um homem, não apenas um sonho ou devaneio meu.

— Senhorita... — ele tenta argumentar, mas não permito, o silencio com minhas palavras.

— Deixe-me falar, senhor, sei que tenho muito que lhe agradecer por estar aqui, em sua frente. Tenho que lhe agradecer por ter-me protegido em um momento de distração, por ter-me defendido de um feitiço, que se tivesse me atingido, seria meu fim. Sei que o senhor não gosta de declarações tolas ou coisas parecidas. Então a única maneira que eu encontrei de agradece-lo foi assim. Aproximei meus lábios dos dele e dei-lhe um leve beijo.

Ele me olhou parecendo um tanto confuso.

— Foi com este beijo que me agradeceu por ter salvo a sua vida?

Somente acenei com a cabeça, em sinal positivo. Estava extremamente ruborizada. Então ele fez algo muito inesperado, enlaçou minha cintura com uma de suas mãos e me puxou para perto, a outra mão ele colocou entre meus cabelos. Aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Então me beijou de uma maneira desejosa, feroz e até possessiva. Foi um beijo longo e maravilhoso, o melhor beijo de minha vida, até aquele momento.

— Um beijo por ter lhe salvado a vida, da aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, deveria ser mais parecido com este. Concorda comigo senhorita?

— É claro que concordo. — Dei um pequeno sorriso.

Ele colou seu testa na minha, eu não sabia o que sentir, mas posso assegurar que o quer que seja que fazia meu coração palpitar, era algo maravilhoso. Suas mão ainda estavam em meu corpo, agora ambas em minha cintura, nossos corpos estavam bem próximos e ainda estávamos ajoelhados em meio a um cenário devastador.

Levantei-me e estendi minha mão a ele, queria ele ao meu lado. Ele levantou-se, não deixei que soltasse minha mão, queria mostrar a ele que não estava sozinho, que depois de tantos anos de luto, sofrimento e solidão, agora eu estava ali para aquecer seu coração. Ele beijou minha testa, mirou depois meus olhos.

— Obrigada por estar aqui, quando eu acreditei que não iria haver mais ninguém.

— Por você, Severus, eu sempre vou estar aqui, vou estar onde precisar de mim.

Lado ao caminhamos juntos, por aquele campo de batalha, que um dia foi o lugar que mais amei no mundo. Logo Hogwarts voltaria a ser o que foi, a única diferença seria a tristeza deixada naqueles que ficaram, por aqueles que partiram.

Mas eu, bem, estava muito feliz por poder ter Severus ao meu lado. Finalmente essa maldita guerra havia acabado e ele poderia ser feliz, ao meu lado, claro!


End file.
